


Better Things

by sayasamax3



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 08:07:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sayasamax3/pseuds/sayasamax3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU in which the Magi universe is all a dream that Hakuryuu struggles to remember, thanks to his special bedmate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Things

“I had a dream . . .”

Hakuryuu’s voice is as vague as his thoughts when he says this, his mind still caught in a lazy morning haze. 

“Oh really?” Judal asks, his grin sly as he slides up close to Hakuryuu, close enough to toss an arm and a leg over him like he’s some kind of body pillow.  Judal has a  _huge_  mattress, for reasons Hakuryuu can only guess at, and yet he never seems to use half of it because he’s always on top of Hakuryuu, in some way or other.

“Yeah, it was strange,” Hakuryuu replies, because it’s a nice morning and even if he usually makes for the shower, then for the door immediately after waking up in Judal’s bed, today he just—doesn’t want to. 

Whatever, it’s not like he has anything better to do on a Sunday morning.

“Care to share?”

Hakuryuu turns his head so that he can look Judal in the eye and decides, what’s the harm?

“It was some weird world, or the past or something,” he begins.  “I was a prince, I think.”

Judal snorts, “Oh, that’s mighty of you.”

“I was a prince,” Hakuryuu repeats, his tone a bit stronger now, “And you were some sort of priest-whore.”

“Oi!” Judal exclaims, “Watch who you’re callin’ a priest!”

“That’s what you object to?” Hakuryuu mutters, but is a bit endeared despite himself, and shows as much when he reaches over to pet Judal’s hair. 

“So go on,” Judal prompts, nudging Hakuryuu onto his back and then slipping himself right onto the younger man’s lap. “Did the dutiful prince have a go-around with the priest-whore?”

“I—well.”  Really, it’s hard enough to recall dreams; how is he supposed to even  _try_  when Judal’s sitting on his dick and squirming?  “Um, I think you were trying to get me to do something—not good.  Something about falling into depravity?”

“Mm, sounds just like me,” Judal purrs, “Did you go for it?”

“Yeah,” Hakuryuu murmurs, even though his dream-self had most definitely shut Judal down.  It’s hard to be honest when his hands just want to grab Judal’s hips and hold them in place while he grinds up against the other’s ass. 

“Just like that?”  Judal asks, his lashes fluttering prettily, “Just like now?”

“Maybe not that quickly,” Hakuryuu says, wanting to believe that he has self-control in  _some_  universe.  “But it doesn’t take long; you’re good at leading people astray.”

“I’ve heard  _that_  before,” Judal says with a grin, then leans down to whisper at the corner of Hakuryuu’s mouth, “I’m leading you astray here, and I’ll do it again in the shower, and the kitchen, and against the door just before you leave, lead you right back here—“

The world spins for a moment as Hakuryuu rolls them so that Judal is on his back, his long black hair forming a dark halo around him, and Hakuryuu is kneeling between his legs.

“That’s a lot of ground to cover,” Hakuryuu says, reaching over to the nightstand to get the lube.  He shouldn’t need much; by all rights Judal  _should_  be totally fucked out after last night.

 “Mmm, s-so how does your dream end?”

Judal still shivers when Hakuryuu slips into him.

“I don’t remember,” Hakuryuu says, “And I don’t care.  There are better things to think about.”

“Like— _Oh.”_

 


End file.
